Epi 43 Unexpected
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Conclusion to my best romance yet


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 43 "Not Likely Love"

Part 2

I called Jo-Anne and Harry to mission briefing room and told them about the mission that they would have to complete before they come back to the castle. The two had met before, but didn't really get along (don't ask). At first the two said that they didn't want to go together, I told them that they had to go and if they didn't then they would be allowed to return to the palace until they completed the quest. They then agreed to go on the quest, but they were defiantly not happy about it. We gave them equipment and a high-powered hologram-com device so I can talk to them pretty much anywhere.

They finally went off, bumping each other along the way, almost knocking each other off, until they finally reached the hole which the statue: Elina, told them to go through. Jo-Anne was about to jump in, but Harry stopped her and took the first jump. Jo-Anne then jumped through and asked him "Harry, why the hell did you shove me off and go first. Remember when Yvan always says 'Ladies FIRST!'" "Yeah well screw that rule, no one cares about that rule, only he does" he replied. "So your saying that one of his most charitable rules is stupid, for you information, all the guys on our team also go by that rule." She said offended. "Like I'm ever going to join you team, only his closest friends get on that team" he said trying to ignore her. "Let's just get to that stupid tomb and talk to the dead king and get back to the palace" he said ending the conversation.

The two continued their walk through the tunnel, still extremely angry at each other, but it didn't last very long. After a few hours of walking, the two began to feel sorry about what they said to each other, but neither had enough guts to apologize. Once the two were pretty worn out, they made camp and soon were sound asleep.

When the two woke up, they packed up and continued their journey. "I...I wanted to apologize Jo-Anne, I'm sorry" he said as they approached a part where the cave got so tight only one person was barely able to squeeze through. "Ladies first" he said walking back and putting out his hand for Jo-Anne to go first. Jo-Anne felt even worse about the argument they had so she said "I'm sorry too, I totally lost my shit back at the hole. I just want to apologize." She said embarrassed. "There's nothing to apologize for on your part, you didn't do anything wrong" he said picking up her chin, while she gave a smile.

The two continued walking, now pleased with each other. Afterwards the two found themselves at a strange room where the only way that the two could pass is they had to work together the whole way (too lazy to think of an obstacle course). When they finally passed the test, they kept going until they finally found a door with many different symbols around the rim of the door. They didn't know how to open the door so they contacted me and asked if the door looked familiar. I told them that it looked similar to the portal door to the Dark Caverns, but just a little different. I told them "Try putting some of the slugs near the symbols and see what happens." They took out their slugs and the symbols began to shine! They took out all their slugs, but then they suddenly all the slugs were sticked to the symbols, and they couldn't get free. When all the slugs were trapped on the symbols, the door slowly opened and there was the tomb!

They slowly approached the tomb when suddenly a horrid red ghost, asking "Who are you and what do you want?" the two were frozen stiff of fear, but eventually Harry said "Our master sent us here to ask you for information" he said as he activated the hologram device. As soon as he did, I appeared as a hologram and said "Good day, King Arandul, I have questions for you about you axe of power." "Where is your proof that you hold my weapon?" he asked. I then took out the axe and showed it to him. "Here is your famous axe, I passed all the tests and was able to take the axe with the statue without her seeing it." I explained.

"Good, good, you have passed all the tests, you are the one who is supposed to succeed me." he said. "I am no king, but that is not why we came here to speak to you. Elina told us to come to you to show me how to use all the powers of this axe." I explained. King Arandul was unhappy about my decision to reject his throne, but he still taught me how to use the axe, until I finally understood how to use all the abilities in the weapon. I thanked Arandul for his help, and ordered my two friends to return; their quest was finished, but already another was beginning.

Once they finally returned to the palace, I asked them "Well, did you guys enjoy you quest?" The two looked at each other and smiled. "I think we did" Harry replied putting his arm over Jo-Anne's shoulders. "Good, because we had already completed that quest and we set up that test before the tomb so you guys had to work together." I said smiling. Both of their jaws just dropped, but then we all began to laugh. After a few years, the two got married and had their first child: a beautiful little girl which they named after their good friend Trixie: Trixie William. After their little girl was about 4 years old, she came up to her mother and said "Mommy, I'm so glad that you were born." At these words Jo-Anne broke into tears and took her daughter into her arms; because in the first time her life, Jo-Anne was as well.


End file.
